Loyalty to The Unknown Sequeal ( I asked if I could write this)
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: Squeal to Loyalty to the Unknown. Dashie gets captured, but then shows Celestia what an angry family member can do! Read to figure out what I'm talking about, but you need to read Loyalty to The Unknown first. Sorry for the cover it was all I could find


**Okay I admit the first book iisn't mine it belongs to Ramenrasengan101. The idea of this story is mine, but the last story is all his. I dodon't own MLP:FiM either. Please enjoy this book.**

Rainbow's P.O.V

I was walking to my home, which was a cave in the Everfree forest. After I saved Danny's life, we stayed in that cave and we were happy. We had had a small wedding and as much as I missed my friends I just couldn't go back, I snuck into Canterlot and saw that they had a wanted sign up with my name on it. Anyways as I was saying, I was walking home from collecting food, I knew I had to be back home soon. I got married to Danny (like I said before) and I had a child, who was a pony, we had named her Shimmering Hope be cause we wanted hope to return home. Hope had a brown mane and tail, light blue fur, wings, and her left eye was magenta, like mine, and her right eye was blue, like Danny's. I then heard a shout, "Hey over here, I see her!"

I didn't run fast because I knew my family was depending on thin food that I had. I saw light behind me. I ran a little fast, until I saw a light in front of me. "No . . . ," I said. A guard caught up with me. "Halt!" The guard said. I was already surrounded, there was no way I was getting out of this. I sat on my rump in defeat. A guard put chains on my hooves and I didn't argue. I knew I could never get back to my family, so I let them take me back to Canterlot. My head was lowered and I had tears streaming down my face. I got caught, no doubt about it. I didn't even notice when we walked into Celestia's throne room. She 'ahemed' and I looked up face stained with tears. "What do you want from me?" I snapped. Celestia looked at me in surprise of seeing me crying, but gently brushed it off. "You disrespected my law years ago," Celestia said. "Oh yeah like I could forget leaving my friends behind," I said sarcastically. "Throw her in the dungeons," Celestia said, calmly. "I had a life!" I snapped. "I need to get back home!"

Celestia ignored her and the guards dragged her to the dungeons.

Twilight's P.O.V

We were walking though the dungeon, all five of us plus Princess Celestia. "What do you want us to see, Princess?" I asked. "You'll see," Celestia opened a cell door. "Ahem?" Celestia said, softly. There on the bed was a crying Rainbow Dash. Me and my friends gasped, some of us even muttered 'Rainbow'. Fluttershy went into the room, not giving a care. "Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow rolled over, smiling at her best friend. "Hey Fluttershy," Dash greeted. "I missed you and dang you've gro-"

"Silence!" Celestia yelled. Fluttershy sunk to the floor. Dash's eyes flared. "No!" Dash yelled. Princess Celestia started but Rainbow stopped her. "You took me away from my family and also my friends! If you hadn't of made me wanted I would have come back with my family!"

Rainbow's anger was rising. "Family?" I asked, quietly to the other girls. They shrugged. Celestia's face fell. "I was only trying to be a good leader," Celestia mumbled, almost ready to cry. "We already know you're a good leader, but you need to think before you do," Rainbow said. "If not there might be consequences, some good nd some really bad."

Celestia nodded. "I wished I had thought of that human's life before I detroyed it, but you helped him, that ws good," Celestia said. Rainbow Dash got up off of the dirty bed. "Now for me to go get my family and go back to Ponyville," Dash said. Celestia nodded. "I will not argue," Celestia agreed. "You guys come with me," Dash said to us. "I'd love to, darling," Rarity said. "Sure," I said. "Uh . . . Okay . . . ," Fluttershy squeaked. "YAY DASHIE'S BACK!" Pinkie squealed. "Sure, sugarcube," AJ agreed. "Okay let's go," Dash said.

Everfree forest

Rainbow's P.O.V

I was soo glad I could convince Celestia that he had done wrong. I led my friends to my cave home. "Darling, why would you live in such a dreadful place?" Rarity asked. "Because Rarity it was the only place that we thought we wouldn't get caught," I said. "Oh I just wouldn't stand for it," Rarity said. "I wanted to go back, but I soon found out that I was wanted," Rainbow said. Twilight gasped. "You were?" She asked. I nodded. "Price put on my head, too," I said. "Give anypony who found me 20 bits, but I say I'm much more than that."

We all started laughing. I picked up whatever food I could reach like berries and other edible fruits and vegetables. Twilight saw me collecting the foods. "Why are you collecting that?" Twilight asked, curiously. "My family depends on it," I said, picking up a berry. "Family?" Twilkght asked, getting the other girls' attention. "You'll see. We're here, anyways," I said motioning toward my home. "Oh why would you live in that dreadful place?!" Rarity wailed. "We threw out a dragon just to get this place and no monsters would come near it because of the jewels that make light," I explained. "You threw out a dragon?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh I hope he's okay."

"He's fine, Fluttershy," Rainbow said. "I lured him out and well I left him to the monsters out here."

"Oh my!" Fluttershy said in alarm. "He's fine I heard him fly away," I said, as I led them into my cave-home. "Danny I'm home!" I yelled out, sweetly. He ran to greet me and hugged me. "Where have you been!?" Danny asked, worriedly. "I-" I hesitated. Did i really want Danny to know I got captured? "I got captured as you can see my friends are here," I said. "You got captured? Did they hurt you?" Danny asked. "I was really worried about you and - where's Hope?" I asked. "She fell asleep," Danny said. My face fell. "OhI really wanted her to meet my friends," I said. "Who's Hope?" Applejack asked. "You really have no eggheadishness do you, AJ?" I asked. "Ah just wanna know who Hope is," Applejack protested. I hesitated, how would they react? I told my self to just wing it. "Shimmering Hope is our daughter," I said, indicating myself and Danny. There was a collective gasp. I smiled dryly. "Oh you must let me see her!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "Sure," Rainbow said, "just don't wake her up, I don't want another fit like the last one."

I walked deeper into the cave where the light was coming from. Everypony and body followed me. I walked over to Hope's bed and played with her brown mane. She shifted and snorted. I laughed. "Really Rainbow?" Danny asked. "I'm sorry, it gets me every time," I said, as I cautiously picked Hope up out of her bed. "Aw she's so cute!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "Shh," I shhed, quickly. She blushed and sunk to the floor. "Sorry it's just she doesn't like to be woken from her naps and it gets really bad if we do," I whispered. "Danny we're going back to Ponyville."

He gasped. "But what about Celestia?" Danny asked. "It'll be fine, hopefully she's learned her lesson," I said, hopefully. "That's why you named her Shimmering Hope because you hoped that you could go back to Ponyville with Danny, but you couldn't because you head a price on you're head," Twilight said in a hushed voice. I nodded. "I hate to wake her, but I have to," I said. I sat Hope down in her bed and before I could nudge her awake, she woke up. She could already talk, mostly. I mean she was born I don't know, but she could, but today she didn't seem to want to talk. I smiled at her and picked her up, she didn't throw a fit because she knew I was her Mother. And she aged faster than other foals because she was half human, half pegasus pony. I don't know how it works, so yeah she's about as old as Scootaloo. I put her on my back. "Silly filly, why aren't you talking?" I asked. "Mommy I don't like strangers," Hope said. "You always told me to stay away from them, except for Zecora."

"You visited Zecora?" Twilight asked me. "Of course I didn't want my filly being alone forever, so I showed her Zecora and I made her promise not to tell anypony that we were there," I explained. "Why wouldnt you want us to see you?" Fluttershy asked. "I was afriad you were too loyal to the Princess," I said, eying Twilight. "You were only gone over a year no more, how is Hope this old?" Twilight asked. I told them all I knew about her aging. "Mommy who are these people?" Hooe asked, tugging on my mane with her mouth. "These are my friends from Ponyville, squirt," I said, ruffling her mane. "They're scary," Hope squeaked. "You said that when a bunny hopped into the cave," I said, rolling my eyes. Pinkie Pie giggled, which made me jump because I hadn't heard her, which wasn't Pinkie Pie. I told Hope all of my friends' names and let her introduce herself. My friends all greeted her. "Now we must get moving-and yes you can have some of the gems, Rarity," I said, rolling my eyes.

Ponyville

Hope's P.O.V

My Mom carried me all the way to Ponyville, even though I could fly and I did protest. When we walked into Ponyville I thought I would have a heart attack. There were tons of ponies all around the town center. When they saw my Mom and my Dad they gasped and started to whisper. Some said, "is that Rainbow Dash?" And some said, "was she brainwashed into the liking the Human?" And strangely one said, "I LOVE YOU HUMAN!" My Mom laughed at the last one, as did Dad. "Hey Dad I guess you weren't this popular when the Princess had you?" I asked. He looked at Mom and said. "Pretty popular if you ask me," Dad said. More whispers were heard some saying, "did she just say Dad?" And "did the human marry Rainbow Dash?" Mom looked around. She flew into the sky. "Hey ya miss me?" Mom asked the ponies. It was silent. "Okay somepony had to miss me," Mom jested. "RAINBOW DASH!" A small little filly around my age yelled. Mom seemed to recognize the voice. "Hey squirt ya miss me?" She asked the filly. The filly nodded. I jumped off my Mom's back. "Who's that?" The filly asked. Mom smirked and quietly said, "My daughter, Shimmering Hope."

Scootaloo gasped. "Hi I'm Scootaloo!" The filly said, excitedly. "I'm Shimmering Hope . . . ," I said, it was barely audible. "Hey kid I said you could foget about what I told you," Mom said to me, smiling. "It's time you make some friends."

"You came up with those sayings based upon your friends here, in my lullaby?" I asked. Mom nodded. "I couldn't go one night without thinking about my friends, they meant a lot to me," Mom said, looking at her friends who were already crying. I smiled. "Mom you got some tough stuff, but you can cry it makes you stronger like you said," I told my Mom. She smiled. "Not this Pegasus, squirt," my Mom said, ruffling my mane. I faced my Mom so that Scootaloo was looking at my side and smiled. "You don't have a cutiemark?" Scootaloo asked. "What?" I asked, blinking. "Oh right never told you about cutiemarks huh, kid?" Mom asked me. I shook my head. She told me about cutiemarks and what they showed, then my Mom told me the story of how she got hers. "It sounds exciting! I hope I get one!" I exclaimed. Mom rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah kid I hope you get it too, but I don't know if you will," Mom said, sadly. "What do you mean, Mom?" I asked. "Well you're half human, half pegasus pony, you might get a human attribute or a pony one," Mom explained. "Oh," I said, sadly. A ray of hope flickered inside of me. "That doesn't mean I won't!"

Mom nodded and ruffled my mane. "Atta girl, you always know how to be happy, almost like Pinkie Pie, but different more like you always have hope so that makes you happy," Mom said, snorting with laughter. I realized why she was laughing and I started laughing too. Soon everypony was laughing. I hugged my Mom. "I love you," I mumbled into her light blue coat. "Hehe, love ya too kid," Mom said.

The next few days they made steps that led to my Mom's house for Dad. Twilight put a spell on him so he wouldn't fall through the clouds. We also made an extra room for me and my parents signed me up for school. Today was my first day of school. "Hey squirt ready for school?" Mom asked me. She was taking me to school. I nodded, eagerly. Mom sweeped me off my feet and took me to school, me laughing the whole way there. We landed and she said goodbye and flew off. "Oh look Diamond, another blank flank!" A grey earth pony said. I turned around to see her and another filly with fur of pink. 'Hmm, I wonder what that means, ' I thought. I walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Shimmering Hope and who are you?" I asked, cheerfully. "Why aren't you crying?" The grey one asked. "I don't see a need to, the sky is like a ray of hope shimmering down on all of our coats," I said, spinning around in a circle. "And again whom might you be?"

"I'm Diamond Tiara," the pink one grumbled and nudged the grey one. "This is Silver Spoon."

"It's nice to meet you both!" I said, beaming. I walked toward the school house. "How did you not get upset?" Scootaloo asked me, trotting up beside me. I blinked. "I see no reason to do so, is there a reason I should be crying?" I asked. "Silver called you a blank flank, which means you have no cutiemark, like me and my friends," Scootaloo explained. "Oh well," I said, nonchalantly. "What do you mean 'oh well,'?" Scootaloo asked. "I might never get a cutiemark, so why do I need to cry over it?" I asked. "Because it's still an insult, especially to a pony who is never going to get one," Scootaloo explained. "My Mom always said if it's sad you cry, but if it's an insult just brush it off and be nice, you never know maybe they're doing it for a reason you'll never know until you're kind, a little kindness goes a long way," I took a deep breath. "It makes sense, I wasn't very nice to them, either," Scootaloo said. "Also if you're being mean to the pony being mean to you, it makes you just as bad and I want to be a good filly, that one my Dad told me!" I exclaimed. The rest of the day I p, ayed with both the cutiemark crusaders and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, I even uncovered why they picked on ponies without cutiemarks. It was because they had fake ones and they would never get one. I told them that because I was half human, half pegasus pony, I might never ever get a cutiemark,but it didn't stop me from being happy and I didn't pick on other ponies for it. They genuinely said sorry to everypony they picked on, especially the cutiemark crusaders and they even got into the group, as did I.

**Meanwhile . . . **

**Rainbow's P.O.V**

After I dropped Hope off at school I met my friends and my husband at Sugarcube Corner. My husband was getting treated like royality. "Hey who spent hours in the dungeons, here?" I asked, playfully shoving him. "It was only a couple of minutes Rainbow Dash," Twilight said. I looked at her like I was saying, duh it was a joke. She got it and laughed.

"We must have a proper wedding for you two!" Raeity said, gasping. "NO!" Danny and I yelled at the same time. "I mean we had a perfect one and it was offical, Zecora made sure that it was," I said, blushing. "Oh but it must have been terrible in that forest!" Rarity complai ed for Rainbow. "But it was peaceful, Rares, it was a beautiful water fall with tons of birds chirping and it was awesome!" I said. "It sounds delightful, Rainbow," Fluttershy mumbled. "It was!" I agreed, standing on the table. I fluttered down to the floor and sat down beside Danny. "It reminds me of mine," Mr. Cake said, behind me. "We got a spell so we could walk on clouds and went all the way to clouds dale for it," Mrs. Cake added. "That sounds lovely Mrs and Mr. Cake," Danny said. "I saw it, I had to sneak in, but I saw," I said. Everypony looked at me. "Well I got bored so I flew off, but I saw most of it."

They all stared at me. "What?!" I asked. They all burst out laughing. I started to laugh too. "So you girls been looking for me?" I asked. They nodded. "We gave up, but Celestia wanted you we didn't know what for," Twilight said. "Hehe she never gave up because they totally caught me," I said. "Did you want to get caught?" Twilight asked. I looked at her seriously. "No! I was crying as they dragged me off and they spilled my basket of food that k had for my family," I said. "Ya didn't try an' resist?" Applejack asked. "No I knew it was pointless," I said. "I did mutter, 'no' but other then that no I didn't."

"We moved on to our nirmal lives, but we never forgot you and we reminded as many ponies of you, darling, " Rarity said. "You did that?" I asked her. She nodded. "I even got the wonderbolts to do a special show just for you," Fluttershy squeaked. "You did?!" I asked. She nodded. "I wish I had saw it."

"Maybe we can get Spitfire to do it again?" Fluttershy suggested. I nodded and smiled.

Normal P.O.V

Rainbow and Danny got to see the wonderbolts' show for Rainbow and Shimmering Hope got her cutiemark, it was a shimmery sun meaning 'Shimmering Hope'. Even Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon got their cutiemarks.


End file.
